


Klames Oneshots

by demiboy_demon



Category: Voltron - Fandom, vld - Fandom
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Multi, Poly Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiboy_demon/pseuds/demiboy_demon
Summary: Lance x Keith x James? It’s more likely than you may think.





	1. Kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: this chapter contains Keith making Lance his human pet and is both kinky and cringe inducing, even though no smut happens.

Lance awoke with a start, straining to remember anything that had happened the day before. Nothing.

He sat up and looked around. He was on a large pillow, sitting next to what appeared to be a throne. There was no one in the throne, but there was a man standing next to it. The man was standing with almost painfully good posture. He was muscular and handsome, with brown hair and a sharp jaw. He had a weapon that looked similar to a gun strapped to his side.

Lance looked down at his body and gasped. He was wearing an outfit that was a bit too revealing for his taste, but that wasn’t the worst part. He had a collar.

“Oh!” The handsome man said. “Good, you’re awake. What’s your name?”

Lance just looked at him for a second. Then he started panicking. “Who the fuck are you? Where the fuck am I? What the fuck am I wearing? What happened yesterday? Why do I have a collar? How did I get here?”

The man frowned. “You don’t remember? You must have some memory loss. My name is Sir James. I’m Prince Keith’s guard.”

“Who the fuck is-”

“Prince Keith is your owner. He rescued you from his brother, who was going to make you fight in his arena. Now you’re his pet. Speaking of Prince Keith,” The man- James, Lance noted- walked over to one of the doorways leading out of the throne room.

Lance tried to get up to follow him, but he was harshly pulled back down. He noticed that his collar was attached to a leash, which was attached to the wall. “What the fuck?” He whispered.

“Prince Keith.” James spoke through the doorway. “Your new human is awake, Sir.”

Through the doorway walked another handsome man, maybe even more handsome than the brown haired one, but in a very different way. Lance mentally scolded himself for thinking so fondly of his captors.

The second man was shorter than James. He was smiling. He had nice hair. That, Lance decided, is where the normal things ended. Because, as handsome as he was, he also had lilac skin and large, fluffy ears, not unlike a cat’s.

“You don’t need to call me sir, Jamie.” The purple man said.

“Sorry,” James apologized, blushing. “I hate being informal. But that’s not what I called you for.”

“What is it?”

“Your pet is awake.”

The purple man’s head snapped toward where Lance was sitting. His fluffy ears twitched as he walked over and sat down on the ground next to Lance. “Hello,” He said gently, “My Name is Prince Keith. You’re very pretty, and I heard humans are intelligent, so I’m sure we’ll get along.”

Lance didn’t respond. He was frozen.

Prince Keith looked confused. He turned his head toward James. “Is he a bit dim? He isn’t responding to me.”

“No, he’s not dim.” James assured, “He’s just in shock because he doesn’t remember the last few days.”

Keith nodded. “Oh. So he doesn’t remember anything?”

This shook Lance out of his daze. “I remember one thing! I remember that you guys are creepy and that I want to know what the fuck is going on, right here, right now!”

Keith looked surprised. “You’re very vulgar. Good pets don’t yell at their owners. That’s fine, James will teach you the rules.” He looked toward James and beckoned him over. James complied.

Keith stood up. “I have some urgent business that needs tending to, but I’ll see you tonight, James. And I will come visit you in the morning, okay, Human?”

“My name is Lance.” Lance said through gritted teeth. Keith didn’t respond, walking away to deal with whatever needed to be ‘tended to.’

James stayed back with Lance. Lance glared at him. “Fuck off.”

James sighed. “So, I’m just going to take you to your room. I’ll tell you the rules on the way.”

“Rules like what? Get abducted by aliens? Be chained to a wall? Wear whore clothes? Realize you might be kind of a furry?” Lance asked, wincing at the last one, as James unattached his leash from the wall and walked Lance down many hallways.

James avoided Lance’s gaze. “I get that you don’t like him, but he gave up quite a bit to save you. In return, you aren’t allowed to yell at him, hurt him, or disobey his commands. If you do, you will be punished.”

“What kind of fucked up system is this?” Lance asked, not fully listening to what James was saying, but knowing that it didn’t sound great.

“This is your room,” James said, stopping at a door. “I’ll leave you alone, but if you need anything, just yell for me.”

Lance looked around the room. It was nice, he supposed, for a prison. It had a large, comfortable looking bed with lots of pillows and silky blankets. There was a desk with a notebook on top for him to write in, and what Lance guessed was a writing utensil. There was a bookshelf filled with books in varying languages, some of which must have been alien, because Lance didn’t recognize them at all. Next to the bookshelf was a closet full of clothes, most of them similarly skimpy to the one Lance was wearing now, but others were more modest. There was a bathroom attached with a bathtub and a nice selection of soaps.

His whole area was far nicer than anything he had had on Earth, but that didn’t mean he liked it.

Lance walked over to the bed and plopped himself down on it. It was incredibly comfortable. He ran his hand over the duvet and discovered that it was way softer than any blanket he had ever felt on Earth.

Needless to say, it didn’t take long for him to fall asleep.

Lance was awoken to the purple alien, Keith, Lance’s brain supplied, standing over him.

Keith waved. “Good morning, Lance Human.”

Lance screamed.

“Hm. Are you certain you aren’t dim? James seems much smarter than you.” Keith’s face didn’t hold any malice, and while Lance could tell the question was genuine, he was still offended.

“No, I’m not dim!” He snapped. “I’m angry!”

“I was not aware that the two were mutually exclusive. James is not dim, and he does not often get angry, so I apologize. He is the only human whom I have met.”

“Whom?!” Lance cried out.

James appeared in the doorway. “Prince Keith, do you need assistance?”

Keith nodded. “Yes. I don’t know what I did to upset him.”

“You abducted me from Earth!” Lance yelled.

“My brother abducted you. I saved you from him.”

Lance just glared. Keith seemed to not notice.

“Good.” James said, trying to alleviate the tension. “So, Prince Keith wants to teach you some tricks.”

Lance was not amused, to say the least. “I refuse.”

Keith growled at him. “You are my pet. It your job to obey my commands.”

Fuck, Lance thought, That’s hot. I’m a furry and a bottom? Go figure. This truly has been a time of massive personal growth and self discovery.

And so there Lance was, standing in what looked like an alien training room, being told what to do by a hot alien prince.

“Sit.” Keith commanded, moving his hand in a way that meant, ‘sit.’ Lance didn’t sit.

“Sit.” Keith said again, harsher this time. Lance fixed him with a death stare. Keith appeared unaffected.

“Sit!” Keith said a third time. When Lance didn’t sit, Keith looked at James. “Why is he being disobedient? You always do as I say.”

“Well, not all humans are the same.” James explained. “Lance must not like you.”

Keith shook his head. “That doesn’t make sense. I have not given him reason to not like me.” Keith turned his head back to Lance. “I order you to sit.”

“Maybe say please?” James suggested, but his tone made it sound more like a question.

“Please sit.” Keith ordered, pointing to the ground below Lance. Lance begrudgingly sat on the ground, but only because he was sick of this guy bossing him around, and he figured that this was the fastest way to make him leave.

Keith patted Lance’s head. “Good boy. You get a treat.” He pulled a chocolate coin from his pocket and shoved it in Lance’s mouth.

“Ack!” Lance said. “What the fuck?”

“Prince Keith, if I may, try just handing him the chocolate. He’ll probably react better to that.” James said.

“I’m not a circus animal.” Lance said.

“I don’t know what that is.” Keith said. “Now, please roll over.”

“Or what?” Lance asked.

“Roll over!” Keith said firmly.

“No.”

“Roll over!” Keith yelled, though Lance suspected that his voice could get much louder.

When Lance didn’t obey, Keith stormed out of the room.

Once Keith was gone, James looked at Lance with a strange look in his eyes. “You really should be careful. The prince is easily frustrated.”

Lance shrugged. “I don’t like him. I’m not going to roll over or sit like a dog just so he doesn’t throw a hissy fit.”

James raised an eyebrow. “Your feisty demeanor is charming.” He kneeled down to be eye level with Lance, who was suddenly aware that he was still on the floor. “But you’d do best to not disobey Prince Keith. As I told you a last night, he will punish your disobedience.”

Lance looked around wearily. “What does that mean?”

James’ facial expression didn’t reveal anything.

“Has.... has Keith ever punished you?” Lance asked, suddenly concerned for one of the men who was holding him captive.

James shook his head. “No, of course not. At least, not the same way he’d punish you. I’m his elite guard. You’re his pet.”

Lance shrugged. “What’s the difference? Aren’t you a human, too? Why are you his guard when I’m his submissive little boy toy?”

James’ brow furrowed. “I’m not familiar with the expression.”

“How old are you?” Lance asked, “I mean, I get that time is weird in space, but you look my age.”

James rolled his eyes. It surprised Lance to see the proper guard show such a display of annoyance. “It’s not that I’m old; I’m in my twenties. I don’t get the expression because I was raised in a very... different environment than you. I didn’t have time for ‘boy toys,’ whatever that is.”

Lance nodded. “How’d you get into space?”

James frowned. “I was taken by Emperor Zarkon, just like you. The only difference is that I’m much stronger than you, and I make a good guard, while you, and I mean no offense, posses more of the physique meant for a pet.”

“I refuse to be a pretty little pet for some spoiled brat space prince.” Lance spat at him.

James stood up and crossed his arms, weirdly defensive. “Keith is not at all spoiled, Lance. But,” James paused and looked around the room, as if to double check that Keith wasn’t there, “Yeah, he is kind of a brat sometimes.”

Lance smiled. “Glad you agree on one part, at least. But you’re wrong about the first part.”

“He seems spoiled to you because you don’t know him.”

“I know that he thinks of me as his pet.”

“Think of it from his point of view. He was banished from the empire for disobeying his father, but he still saved you from his brother’s wrath, even though it meant risking his own safety.”

Lance exhaled loudly. “Whatever. Just take me back to my room.”

Once Lance was back in his room, he collapsed on his bed. Despite having woken up not much earlier, he was exhausted.

Once he woke up, Lance was pleasantly surprised to find that his door was not locked, and that he could very easily open it.

“Yeah.” He said to himself. “Suck it, aliens.”

He walked down a few hallways until he heard talking from inside a room. The door to the room was cracked open, so Lance peeked in.

Inside was Keith, sitting in James’s lap. Are they.... cuddling? Lance wondered.

“I don’t know, Jamie.” Keith said, nuzzling his head against his guard’s chest. Keith looked sad and vulnerable, emotions that Lance never expected Keith to show.

Lance noticed that James wasn’t wearing a shirt and damn. Lance’s Mamá back on Earth would be ashamed of the thoughts he was having.

“I’m scared,” Keith pouted, “What if he never likes us? We can’t take him back to Earth, or we’ll lead Lotor there. But I don’t think he’ll be happy on this ship.”

“Don’t worry,” James said, “I’m trying to explain to him that you aren’t the enemy. Once he trusts you, he’ll listen to you.”

“I just hope he trusts us before Lotor visits. If Lance doesn’t obey me, will he take him back? Will he kill him? I need to protect him, but I’m no match for my brother.”

“I doubt Lotor would care at all. He doesn’t consider you a real Galra, much less a prince, so he might even think it’s funny.”

“Lotor does not find things funny often.”

“I know.” James leaned down and kissed Keith’s forehead.

Keith leaned his head up so James could kiss his mouth. “I love you,” Keith mumbled into the kiss.

“I love you, too, your majesty.” James said.

Keith smacked him playfully. “You know you don’t have to call me that when we’re alone.”

“I like how it makes you blush.” James admitted. Lance couldn’t see Keith’s face, but he was sure he was blushing.

“Why do you want to make me blush?”

“I like to show you that I’m in charge. That you’re mine. You’re the prince of an empire, but you’re still my love.”

Keith sighed contently, “All yours.”

A moment later, James caught Lance’s eye. He looked to Keith. He hadn’t seemed to notice. James shook his head in a warning. He glanced down to the man in his lap. Keith’s eyes were closed, so he mouthed, ‘later.’

Lance nodded and walked away. He wondered what all that was about. James and Keith were lovers, he guessed. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to join their relationship. Was that a thing in space? Poly relationships were frowned upon on Earth, but there probably wasn’t as much of a stigma in space.

If it was a thing in space, would they even want him? And did he really want them? The answer to the last one was yes, undoubtedly. Maybe it was weird that he was into them, but he didn’t care.

James had an amazing set of pecs, and those abs might be the best thing Lance had ever seen. His arms were thick and strong, and Lance couldn’t stop fantasizing about James pinning his hands above his head with those arms. He wanted James to do other things to him with his arms, too, things that were far from wholesome.

And Keith... Keith was hot in a different way. Unlike with James, Lance didn’t want Keith to dom him. He wanted to dom Keith.

Does this make me a vers, then? Lance wondered.

He wanted to make Keith get on all fours so he could fuck him from behind. He wanted to pull his hair and whisper dirty things into his furry ears. He wanted to spank Keith and edge Keith and make him beg for more. He wanted to make Keith his, which apparently Keith was into, if the conversation Lance had overheard meant anything.

Lance walked back to his room and into his bathroom. He looked at the large selection of soaps and decided to take a bath.

After his bath, he dressed in what he thought was the alien version of pajamas and burrowed under the covers on his bed.

Lance sat up when he heard a knock at the door. James was there. To Lance’s dismay, he was wearing a shirt. He shut the door and gestured to the bottom of Lance’s bed. “May I sit?” He asked. Lance nodded.

They sat in silence for a moment before James said, “I’m sure you have questions.”

“Yeah. So.... you and Keith are smashing?”

James made a sound like he was choking. “You could’ve phrased that better.”

“I could’ve phrased it worse, too.” Lance pointed out.

“Yes. Prince Keith and I are courting. We can’t get married because I am not a citizen of the Empire.” James paused to think, “Come to think of it, I don’t think he is anymore, either, what with being exiled and all.”

“Yeah, about that. Who’s his brother? Loturd?”

James laughed. “Perhaps that is a better name for him.”

“So.... Keith really did save me from him? That wasn’t a lie?” Lance asked.

“No, that was true. We haven’t lied to you.”

“You didn’t tell me that you guys were dating.”

James shrugged. “You didn’t ask.”

“What’s this about him taking me back?”

James grimaced. “I was hoping you didn’t hear that. You don’t need to worry. Just sit by Prince Keith’s feet when he visits and he’ll think you’re obedient, and then he won’t make you fight in his arena.”

“Hm. So that’s why Keith wants me to, like, be his pet or whatever? Not because he’s weirdly kinky?”

“I don’t know what that means.” James said. “But yeah. Lotor might be mad if Keith treats you like his equal, and neither of us are strong enough to protect you.”

“Okay,” Lance considered, “I’m hungry.”

“Oh! Right.” James said. “Just thought you’d have more questions. But I guess it’s good that you don’t, because I don’t have that many answers. I’ll bring you your food.”

Keith seemed surprised the next day when Lance obeyed his commands.

“Sit, please,” Keith said. Lance sat. He figured that as long as Keith wasn’t doing this to be kinky, there wasn’t any harm in playing along. For now, at least.

“Please roll over,” Keith said. Lance rolled over.

Keith looked to James excitedly. “He’s doing it! He’s rolling over! You were right, he does like me now.”

Keith kneeled next to Lance and cautiously placed his hand on his stomach. He began rubbing gently. “Good boy. You’re such a good boy.”

Lance willed himself to not get hard. This was his captor, dammit! He would not let his praise kink get the best of him!

“You’re so cute,” Keith cooed at Lance, still rubbing his belly.

“Prince Keith!” A voice unfamiliar to Lance yelled from the doorway.

Keith stood up and turned sharply to the man. “Yes, Zornak? What is this about?”

“My apologies, Your Majesty.” Zornak said, bowing, “It’s just that Emperor Lotor is here, and he desires your presence.”

Lance watched as Keith was stricken with panic. His posture got much straighter. His fluffy ears flattened back against his head, and he made a whimpering sound. “Lotor?” He asked. Lance could hear the absolute terror in his voice. “Do... do you know why he’s here?”

Zornak shook his head. “I’m afraid not, Your Majesty. Only that he requires you at once.”

Keith turned to Lance and James. “Sir James, you will accompany me to meet with my brother.”

“I’m coming, too!” Lance said.

Keith looked at him with a shocked expression. “Lance, that’s not necessary. I can’t subject you to face him. I will not force you to-”

“You’re not forcing me to do anything,” Lance said as he stood. He was surprised you what he said next. He was even more surprised when he realized he meant it. “I want to be there to support you.”

Lance walked behind Keith and next to James when they entered the room. The person Lance assumed was Lotor was already there, along with four guards that did not belong to Keith.

“Ah, Prince Keith.” Lotor drawled, starting his sentence the moment Keith sat on his throne. James stood beside him, and Lance sat on a pillow on the other side of the throne.

Lotor was tall, much taller than Keith. His skin was a different shade of purple, and his hair was white. Keith’s hair was long, reaching his shoulders, but Lotor’s hair was even longer, reaching his waist. Also, while Keith’s hair was black, Lotor’s hair was white. Keith had this whole evil cat woman vibe to him, while Lotor was more of an elven prince kind of guy.

Even though Lotor’s vibe was more elegant and less tough, Lance could tell that he was dangerous. He might have even been more dangerous than Keith. He didn’t need to intimidate people. He could look like an elven prince and still kick your ass.

“Emperor,” Keith replied, no trace of discomfort on his face, but tail curling with fear. “I was told you required my presence?”

“Indeed I do.” Lotor stepped closer to Keith. “I was recently made aware that you are against the gladiator matches in my arena.”

Keith glared at his brother. “I have always been against your little games of life and death. I do not agree with your mentality that there are those so far below you that they must fight for your entertainment. You know that I am, and have always been against these games of yours. Why have you only grown concerned recently?”

Lotor stepped closer, so that his face was only about a foot from Keith’s. Had this been anyone else, Keith would have ordered his guards to apprehend anyone who dared come so close without his permission. But Lotor was Emperor, and his guards served the Empire.

‘All of them but James,’ Lance thought.

“Because I have also gotten word of a rebel group that is attempting to take my throne,” Lotor said, stepping even closer, his face now mere inches from Keith’s. “Have you ever heard of Voltron?”

One of Keith’s ears twitched. “I’ve heard of the legends, as has every Galran child. Is there a point to this conversation, or have you simply come here to rattle my guards and cause my cooks extra work?”

“You know why I’m here,” Lotor said. He placed his hand under Keith’s chin so that he couldn’t move his head. Lance saw Keith flinch. Lance saw the absolute terror in his eyes, fear of what was to come.

“I assure you that I do not.” Keith said in a voice that would have fooled anyone but Lotor.

“I’m here to tell you that if I hear even the slightest bit of chatter that you are working with Voltron, or if I get the smallest clue that you are conspiring against me-” Lotor smiled cruelly, “-I will not hesitate to charge you with treason. And believe me, the punishment will be far worse than the banishment you live through now. Are we clear?”

“Crystal clear, Emperor.” Keith responded.

Lotor let go of Keith’s face and stepped back. He walked toward his own guards. “Alright, Generals. I believe that’s all we came for?”

“Yes, Sir.” A General responded.

“Very good.” Lotor turned to Keith. “Goodbye, brother dear.”

Once Lotor was definitely gone, Keith dropped his head into his lap and let out a high pitched sound. All the guards but James hurried out of the room.

James rushed to wrap Keith in his arms. “Shhhh. It’s okay. It’s okay, Kitten. Everything’s fine now. Lotor’s gone.”

“What’s happening?” Lance asked. He was alarmed. What was Keith doing? Why did all the guards leave?

James looked around the room as if he was embarrassed for Keith. “He’s keening. That happens when a Galran is scared, like Keith is now.”

“I guess that’s not the weirdest thing I’ve heard today. Why not?”

James didn’t respond. “He always gets like this when Lotor visits. I’m just going to take him back to his room to cuddle.”

“Is he going to be okay?” Lance asked.

“Yes. He’ll just have a few days where he’s a bit out of it.” James picked him up. Keith buried his face in James’s chest.

Lance followed James into Keith’s room and sat on his bed with them. “Why did the other guards leave?”

“It’s rude to stay with a keening person unless you’re their mate.” James said nonchalantly, taking off his armor so he could lay with Keith.

Lance placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder. Keith didn’t react. Lance took that as a good sign.

Soon, Keith was laying in between both Lance and James, each of them cuddling him. The keening sound stopped after a few minutes. After a few more, Keith started moving again, but only so he could snuggle closer to his companions. “Love you guys,” Keith muttered.

“I love you, too,” James assured.

Lance just nodded. He wasn’t sure if he loved Keith quite yet, but this boy was seriously cute, so there was definitely at least some ‘like’ in the mix.

When Lance awoke the next morning, he was confused. Confused as to where he was, as to why he was in bed with James and Keith, and confused as to why Keith’s hair was so soft.

The first two questions were answered when Lance remembered the previous day’s events. The third question was answered when Keith noticed his pondering and answered, “I use conditioner,” and then cuddled closer against his chest.

“What’s up with you? You’re so.... cuddly,” Lance asked.

“He’s usually pretty touchy-feely and submissive for a few days after he keens.” James answers. “If he’s making you uncomfortable, you can tell him to stop.”

“I’m definitely not uncomfortable.” Lance said. “This is the cutest fucking thing I’ve ever seen.”

Keith started purring at that.

Lance laughed. “How is it that you think I’m your pet? You’re literally purring like a cat.”

Keith pulled away from him and tilted his head in confusion. “You said you wanted to be.”

Lance was disappointed that Keith had pulled away, but also confused as to when he had said that he wanted to be Keith’s pet. “When did I say that?”

Keith reached across James and picked up a tablet that appeared to be made from glass. He typed in some words.

“April 8th, 2016. It’s on your tumblr.” Keith answered.

Lance blushed, thinking of his tumblr page. Keith had seen that? “Oh.”

“I’ve got the direct quote,” Keith said.

Lance wanted to tell Keith that that wasn’t necessary, because he really didn’t need the humiliation, but his mouth wouldn’t work.

“Ah!” Keith said, “Here it is,” He cleared his throat and began reading Lance’s tumblr post. “Honestly, if a hot guy decided to make me his pet kitty or something, I’d be 100% down. No, really, think about it. You wouldn’t have to work, you’d be comfortable and pampered and stuff, bc people love their pets. Plus, being a hot dude’s fuck kitty is definitely something I’d be into lololol #kinky #nsfw #petplay #hotasfuck #hot #kink #daddy #chokeme #biteme #kinkyshit #lmao #gay #bi #dontkinkshame #bdsm #leash #collar #leatherpride #slut #f4f #like4like #follow4follow #willsuckdickfortreats.”

Keith and James both looked at Lance, but they had wildly different facial expressions. Keith didn’t seem phased. Maybe it was because he was an alien, or because he was in a pretty good mood.

James looked really weirded out. “What the fuck?” He asked.

Lance grimaced. “That was three years ago. I had some things I had to work through with my therapist. She says I’m her worst patient, which is a little insulting, but I totally get it.”

“Dang. That’s so unprofessional of her to say that.” James said.

“She was hilarious like that,” Lance laughed. “I remember once, I showed up to my appointment in roller skates.”

“I’m still disturbed by the whole ‘will suck dick for treats’ thing.” James said.

“There are way too many posts with that as a hashtag,” Keith said. He looked to Lance with a confused expression. “What is a ‘daddy kink’?”

Lance opened his mouth to talk, but he didn’t get to. James slapped his hand over Lance’s mouth. “Nope! You’re not ruining my boyfriend’s innocence.”

Lance moved his head away from James’s hand. “He’s seen people fight each other to the death. He’s hardly innocent.”

“There are different kinds of innocent.”

“I’m very confused,” Keith interjected.

“Don’t worry about it, Love.” James answered quickly.

“What’s Voltron?” Lance asked.

James and Keith shared a knowing glance. Finally Keith answered. “Voltron is a rebel group I’ve been in contact with. They’re working to dismantle the Empire and take down Lotor.”

Lance looked surprised. “You mean Lotor was right? You are plotting against him?”

“In a way,” Keith said, “He believes I want the throne, but I don’t.”

“Why hasn’t Voltron acted yet?”

“They can’t form Voltron,” James answered, “They don’t have a red or a blue Paladin.”

“I’ve been working with them to help them find their paladins,” Keith said. He set down the tablet and sprawled himself on top of James, nuzzling his face into his chest. “That’s why I was at Lotor’s arena the day we met. I suppose you don’t remember that. But I was looking for potential paladins. The black paladin once fought in my father, Zarkon’s arena. But he escaped and went to Earth, where the green and yellow paladins helped the paladin’s mate break him out of an Earth Space building. That’s all I know of the story.”

Lance nodded. “Did you find any candidates?”

Keith shook his head. “No, we obviously left without taking anyone for the position. We brought you here for a different reason.”

It took Lance a moment to register that that was sarcasm. “Wait....” He processed slowly, “You think I might be a paladin?”

“No guarantees,” James said, “But it’s a possibility.”

Lance slept in his own room that night. He half wanted to stay with Keith and James, but he didn’t want to intrude.

In his dream, Lance was standing with six other prisoners who were all handcuffed together. He was the only human there. The other prisoners looked stronger than him. He was terrified.

‘This is a memory,’ Lance realized.

“Who will be the first to battle?” Asked a booming voice. The crowd cheered.

Two of the people in the front row of the crowd weren’t cheering. One was dressed in armor, face hidden. The other was Galra. The Galra who wasn’t cheering was carefully scanning the prisoners. When he got to Lance, he stopped. Their eyes met. The Galra whispered to the armored man beside him.

Lance looked away. He remembered that he had been abducted by Galra. He wasn’t going to give this one the satisfaction of eye contact.

Lance watched with horror as those in front of him fought, and were ultimately destroyed by, the creature in the arena. His legs shook beneath him. He felt nauseous with dread as his turn drew closer.

A hand grabbed his wrist. Lance turned to see who had grabbed him. It was the man covered in armor. He undid Lance’s handcuffs and started leading him away.

“Come with me.” The man said.

Lance didn’t argue. It was either go with this guy or be mauled by a space monster, and Lance would much rather go with the former option.

The man led Lance out of the stadium and down several hallways. Eventually, they came to a ship.

Inside the ship, at the pilot’s seat, was the Galra who had been looking at the prisoners earlier.

“You?” Lance asked, “What do you want with me?”

The Galra man didn’t answer. He just typed buttons on his control board and started flying the ship away.

The armored man took off his helmet. “Hi. I’m Sir James, and this is Prince Keith. We came to rescue you.”

Lance awoke with a start. He hadn’t liked that memory, and he didn’t like the emotions that came with it.

He looked around his room. Time in the Galra Empire was different than on Earth. Their days were 26 hours long in Earth time. Lance didn’t mind this, but their clocks sure were bigger than he was used to. They needed space for a ton more numbers, because they didn’t have A.M or P.M., just 26 hours.

Right now it was the 25th hour, an hour until breakfast.

Finally, it was morning. Lance was leaning against the door when it opened. He fell into James.

“Ack!” James yelled.

“Sorry,” Lance said.

James brushed himself off. “It’s fine. I just came to bring you to breakfast.”

James and Lance chatted a bit as they walked. Lance was surprised to see that the dining room had people in it. If James’s facial expression was anything to go by, he was surprised, too.

Keith was already there, talking to the newcomers.

“Ah, yes.” Keith said. He gestured to the people. “Sir James, Lance, these are the Paladins of Voltron.”

Then, Keith gestured to James and Lance. “Paladins, this is my mate and guard, Sir James, and this is....” Keith paused, thinking about what to say. “This is Lance. He’s a human, too.”

The Paladin in black armor took off his helmet. He shook Keith’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet in person, Prince Keith. I’m Shiro, the Black Paladin. Our leader, Princess Allura, is on our ship.”

Keith nodded. “I am honored to meet you as well. As I was saying, I have found a candidate to be your red or blue Paladin.”

The yellow Paladin took his helmet off. “Nice!” He walked over to Lance and James. “Hey, guys. I’m Hunk. Which one of you is the Paladin?”

Lance raised his hand. “Keith thinks I might be one. I don’t want to get your hopes up, though.”

“Nonsense,” Hunk said. “I’m sure you’ll be great.”

The Paladins led Lance onto their ship. The Black Paladin, Shiro, insisted that James and Keith come, too.

“You sure, Shiro?” The green Paladin had asked. “Allura probably wouldn’t like that.”

“Yeah, Pidge is right,” Hunk said, “No offense, but Allura doesn’t like Galra.”

Lance saw Keith’s ears flatten against his head from the corner of his eye. Whether in anger or fear, Lance wasn’t sure.

“Keith is our ally.” Shiro insisted, cutting Hunk off with a wave of his hand.

When they all got to the lions’s hangars, none of the lions had shields up.

“Nice,” Hunk said. “Both the shields are down!”

“But that means,” Pidge said slowly, “That two of you are Paladins. The only question is which two of you.”

The blue lion roared in response. Pidge jumped in surprise.

Blue lowered its head to Lance hummed.

“You’re the blue Paladin, Lance.” Shiro said, patting his shoulder. Lance became aware that his arm wasn’t entirely flesh. “Congratulations. Being a Paladin is the most fulfilling job in the universe. Welcome to the team.”

“Thanks, Shiro.” Lance responded, face hurting because his smile was so wide.

“But who’s the red Paladin?” Pidge asked.

“It’s probably James.” Hunk said. “No offense, but he’s the only other human here.”

James opened his mouth to say something, but he didn’t get the chance.

The red lion growled.

“I don’t think it’s me.” James said. “The Paladins don’t have to be human, right?”

“I guess not,” Hunk shrugged, “But Allura won’t like it if there’s a Galra Paladin.”

“The princess’s opinion could not matter to me any less.” Keith said coldly. He approached the red lion.

“Is Red purring?” Pidge asked. “Green never purrs.”

Red bowed her head down to Keith. He patted her head.

“Well,” Shiro said happily, “Looks like we’ve got all our Paladins! We can finally form Voltron.”

The Paladins led them to a large room with two people standing in it.

“Coran, Princess, we found the Paladins. Keith and Lance.” Pidge said.

Both people turned around. One of them had a large, bright orange mustache. The other had long, white hair, not unlike Lotor. Lance assumed that this one was the princess.

The princess smiled at all of them. She clasped her hands together. “Wonderful! I-”

Her smile fell when she saw Keith. “What is he doing here?”

“I am Keith, newly discovered to be the Paladin of the red lion.” Keith said, facial expression cold. “I sincerely hope that you see me as your ally, for to do otherwise would be folly.”

The princess didn’t respond. She just looked at Lance and James. “I am happy to have you aboard our ship.”

Lance looked over to Keith. “Thanks, Princess Allura, but Keith’s a good guy. He and James saved me from Lotor’s arena. It’s not really fair to judge him because he’s Galra.”

“The Galra destroyed my home, Lance,” The Princess said.

Lance frowned. “I’m sorry. That’s terrible, but it doesn’t make it okay to hate all Galra. On Earth, there’s this one terrorist group that did some bad stuff, and now everyone hates a whole race of humans, even though it wasn’t their fault. Plus, it’s not like your people are perfect.”

“Alteans have never destroyed a whole planet for no reason other than revenge.”

“I get that. I’m just saying that if you want a red Paladin, you’ve gotta give Keith here a chance.”

Allura looked to Keith. Keith looked back. Lance could feel the gaze of everyone in the room on those two.

“Fine.” Allura said finally.

“Wonderful,” Coran said, “Do any of you need help packing your things?”

James frowned. “Packing?”

“Yes, for your move into the castle of lions.” Coran explained.

“We never agreed to moving into your castle,” James said.

“Jamie,” Keith said, “It’s alright.”

“Prince Keith, you’ve got a whole life you’ve built on your ship.”

“We can build a new life,” Keith said, “One where I’m not a Galra prince, I’m just Keith. A life where we can better the universe.”

James nodded. “As long as you’re happy, I’m happy.”

“So it’s settled then!” Coran said, clapping his hands a bit. “Let us know if you need any help.”

“Ready to go?” James asked, standing with Keith at Lance’s doorway, holding his bag.

“Yep.” Lance responded. They started walking toward the ship they would be sneaking out in to go to the castle of lions.

He was surprised by how little Keith and James brought with them. If he had been able to pack a bag before he got taken from his home, he would have grabbed everything.

But he supposed that Keith and James probably didn’t even consider this their home.

“Lance?” Lance heard James say from behind him.

“Yeah?” Lance responded, stopping walking and turning around.

“Um, I get that this probably isn’t the best time to ask,” James started, “But Keith and I were wondering if you, um–”

Was James blushing?

“What James wants to ask,” Keith interrupted, “And I also want to ask, is if you wanted to court us?”

Lance raised his eyebrows. “Like.... date you guys?” He asked, his voice several octaves too high.

James nodded. “Yeah.”

“Of course,” Keith continued, “If you’d rather not, that’s completely fine. If you’d like, we can forget this whole thing ever happened.”

“No!” Lance said quickly. “I definitely don’t want to pretend that this never happened.”

James smiled. “Good.”

“I do want to go out with you guys,” Lance said. “But you’re sure you’re both okay with that?”

“Nothing would make us happier.” Keith confirmed.

“Then, sure.” Lance said, slinging his bag over his shoulder and taking both Keith’s and James’ hands. “Off we go.”

“Off we go.”


	2. Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James had always tried very hard to be normal, so when an alien lands on Earth and asks for him specifically, he’s a bit upset.

James knew he wasn’t normal. That’s why he woke up everyday with the same goal; don’t draw attention to himself. Follow rules, socialize a normal amount, small talk with coworkers, be normal. That way they wouldn’t suspect anything.

James’s soulmate situation was different than most. It wasn’t that James didn’t have a soulmate. It wasn’t even that he had two. It was that, well, he didn’t understand the language one of the names was written in. 

When he told people about his predicament, they told him to use Google Translate, as if he hadn’t already tried that. 

‘Gee, thanks, why didn’t I think of that?’ He would try not to say. 

To be fair, one of the names was understandable. Lance Mcclain. So, whenever anyone asked what his soulmate was named, he told them he was named Lance. They would always say that that was an interesting name, as if he didn’t know that, either. 

‘Gee, thanks for your input,’ He would try not to say. Doing so would draw attention to himself, and if past experience had taught him anything, it was that attention wasn’t a good thing.

It was the other name that James couldn’t understand. He’d tried entering it on google translate, but there wasn’t even a keyboard option with any of the symbols on his arm. 

‘What alphabet has a letter that just looks kinda like a squinting, nine-legged dog?’ He asked google. Google had answered that maybe he should try phrasing his question differently, or check his spelling.

As was previously stated, James Griffin tried very hard to be normal, and he thought he had done a good job. No one even asked about the symbols on his arm anymore. They just assumed it was a tattoo, now that he was old enough to get tattoos. 

‘Why would I get a tattoo like this?’ James wanted to ask them. But he didn’t. That would give it away.

So, you can imagine his surprise when an alien ship arrived on Earth and said, “My name is Lord Keithonorzal of Dibazol. I have come to your planet for those by the names of James Griffin and Lance McClain.”

Everyone in James’s workplace turned from the tv they were watching the invasion on, to look at him. 

“What the fuck?” James asked.

James’s coworkers had no qualms in handing James over to the alien.

James, tied up in rope that definitely shouldn’t have been in his office to begin with, struggled against his bonds. “Why, Nadia? I wouldn’t turn you over to an alien dictator if our roles were switched!”

His coworker, Nadia, shrugged. “Sorry, man. Maybe if we listen to him and turn you over, he’ll leave us alone. Nothing personal.”

James did not find this reassuring. He did not want to know what this alien wanted with him. 

A tall, muscular man with a prosthetic arm stepped out of a door in the ship and walked down a ramp. 

“Hi!” Nadia said, trying to imitate confidence, but only appearing more scared in the process. “I’m Nadia. I’ve got James Griffin here for you guys to eat or whatever.”

James made a sound of panic.

The man rolled his eyes. “Lord Keithonorzal isn’t planning on eating you.”

“Thank god!” James said. 

The man rolled his eyes again. “I’ll take him from here.” 

James screamed as the alien man took him. “I don’t want to die! I’m still only on the fourth season of Brooklyn 99! I need to find out if they get out of Florida! I need to-” The alien man slapped something over James’s mouth. 

‘Rude.’ James thought. 

“My name’s Shiro,” The guy said. “I’m Keithonorzal’s guard. Also his half brother, but I’m not a Galra noble like him, because I’m fully human.”

James didn’t respond, but that was mostly because there was something covering his mouth. 

Once they were in a hallway that looked identical to all the other hallways James had been in during his time on the ship, Shiro looked at all the doors. James couldn’t tell what he was looking for, because all the doors looked the same to him, but Shiro apparently knew, because he opened a door and entered the room.

Inside the room was an exam table and some cabinets, along with a tray full of medical tools. James eyed them nervously. He was not in the mood to be taken apart with a scalpel.

“Alrighty,” Shiro said, “I’m going to undo the ropes your friends wrapped around you, because that’s ridiculous. What kind of friends would do that?” He shrugged, “I guess it makes my job easier, but still, very rude.”

Shiro’s prosthetic hand started glowing. He pressed it against the ropes and they slid off, as if they had been cut. He also took the thing covering James’s mouth off. 

“Why?” James wailed, flinging his arms up to his face. “Why do you guys want me? I’m so normal, I won’t do well in your alien arena!”

Shiro laughed uncomfortably, seemingly unsure of what to say. 

‘Good,’ James thought, ‘He deserves to be uncomfortable for kidnapping me.’

“Keithonorzal doesn’t have an arena. In fact, he’s one of the few nobles who’s an advocate against arena fighting.”

“Oh,” James said, “Then why do you guys want me? I’m not a genius or anything. I mean, I got good grades in high school, but the American education system doesn’t test intelligence, it tests memory.”

“If we needed another genius, we’d get Pidge’s dad,” Shiro said, as if James knew who either person was. “No, you’re here for.....” Shiro paused. “I’ll tell you in a minute. But I promise it’s nothing bad.”

‘How comforting.” James thought, not at all comforted.

“Could you take off your shirt?” Shiro asked. “Or roll up your sleeve? The one with your soulmate’s name on it.”

James rolled up his sleeve. 

“Lance Mcclain,” He said nonchalantly, hoping that Shiro didn’t ask to see his other arm, too. 

“Oh, cool,” Shiro said, “That’s the other guy we’re looking for.”

James wondered how he hadn’t heard the other name. In all fairness, he had been pretty busy panicking and being tied up by his supposed ‘friends.’

“What name’s on your other arm?” Shiro asked. “Could I look?”

James swallowed audibly. Maybe once they saw the name, they’d let him go. “I guess, but it’s not really a name. Just some weird symbols.”

“Show me, please,” Shiro said, an order this time instead of a request.

James reluctantly rolled up his sleeve. Shiro looked at the symbols and nodded as his eyes scanned them. 

He moved his prosthetic hand to his mouth. He spoke into it, “I’ve got the correct James Griffin.” 

James started screaming. “No! I don’t want to die! I’m so young! I’m so normal! I’m a vegetarian but I don’t even brag about it! I’m one of the guys!” Tears gathered in his eyes. “I’m a team player at my office! I bring in muffins sometimes! Why is this happening to me?”

Shiro looked alarmed at James’s outburst. 

“Affirmative. Please bring him to his chambers and then report back to Lord Keithonorzal,” His arm spoke. 

Shiro awkwardly patted James on the back. “There there. You’re going to love Keith.”

“What’s he going to do to me?” James asked. 

Shiro shook his head. “He’s not going to do anything to you. It’s just that you’re his soulmate.”

James fainted. 

Now, don’t get him wrong, James wasn’t a fainter. He had never stood up too quickly and collapsed, he had never banged his head so hard he had passed out, and he certainly hadn’t ever been so shocked that he had lost consciousness. 

But it’s not like he had ever been told he was an alien’s soulmate, either, so he supposed today was full of surprises. 

James woke up in a bed with another guy. Usually, this would freak him out, but this was a really cute guy, and they were both still wearing clothes.

The guy laying next to him was awake, and he was on the phone with his friend. 

“I’m being serious, Veronica,” The guy said, “The aliens that invaded Earth are here for me!” 

He paused, “Yeah, I know there are other Lance McClains, but the guy with the headband told me that I was an alien lord’s soulmate. Plus, this explains those weird marks on my arm. Yeah, they put me in this room with another guy, who’s apparently his other soulmate, and also my other soulmate. I- hold on. I’ll call you back, the other guy’s awake.” 

The guy, Lance Mcclain, James assumed, hung up the phone and looked at James. “So you’re James Griffin, huh? I’m Lance Mcclain, but you can call me Loverboy.”

James blinked and sat up. “I refuse to call you that. But yeah, I’m James.” 

Lance smiled charmingly, “Didn’t imagine that I would meet my soulmates this way. I was thinking it’d be more of a meet cute thing and less of an alien abduction thing.”

James nodded, “It’s still nice to meet you. I agree, though, that the circumstances could be better.”

Lance shrugged, “I’m excited to get some alien dick.”

James made a choking sound. “I mean,” He started, his voice cracking a little, “To each their own, I suppose.”

“When I was younger,” Lance said, “I always wondered what those symbols were. I thought it might be a cult’s language or something, so I’m honestly relieved that it’s just aliens.”

James nodded. “Yeah. I always hid mine, hoping something like this wouldn’t happen.”

“That’s where you’ve got it wrong,” Lance said, “Hiding the weird parts of you only makes you sad, and it doesn’t make you any less weird. You’ve got to flaunt the weird.”

“Flaunting your flaws isn’t a good way to fit into society.” James pointed out. 

“Fitting into society is overrated,” Lance said, cutting James off with a wave of the hand. “Fitting into society is just what people do when they aren’t unique enough to be their own people. Kinda like fitting into size zero pants. It’s just what people who can’t make good food do.”

James considered this. “I don’t think that’s completely accurate, but I get your point.”

“Exactly. No one has a legacy for being normal. That would be boring. Imagine; John Wright, followed rules, waved at neighbors. We remember him on this day because he was so goddamn normal.”

“I get it, I get it.” James said. He stood up and walked around the room. “I wonder when they’re gonna come and get us.”

The door opened with almost comical timing. Shiro was standing there. “Hey, Lance. Hey, James, I was trying to tell you earlier that you’re my brother’s soulmate. One of two. I’m guessing you’ve figured that out by now, though.”

James nodded. “Yeah, I’m aware.”

“Good. I’ve come to get you guys so you can eat dinner and meet Prince Keithonorzal.”

Lance jumped up out of the bed. “Yeah! Time for some alien bonding!”

James was vaguely less excited. “Fuck.” 

Shiro led them down one of the many identical halls into a dining room. Sitting there were two people. One of them was wearing an orange headband, and the other was typing on a computer. 

James was surprised that they looked so human. He wondered which one was Keithonorzal.

“Where’s Prince Keithonorzal?” Shiro asked the people sitting there. 

‘Oh, so he’s not here yet,’ James thought.

The shorter person looked up from their computer. “Hey, Shiro. Hey, soulmate twinks. Keith’s not here because I locked him in his closet.”

“Pidge!” Shiro scolded, “Don’t call them ‘soulmate twinks.’ You know their names. And why did you lock Keithonorzal in his closet?”

Pidge groaned and rolled their eyes, “Fine. I locked him in there so Hunk and I could interrogate the soulmates to make sure they’re good enough for Keith.”

“Not interrogate,” The guy in a headband protested, “Just talk to, to make sure they and Keith are compatible.”

“Isn’t that the point of soulmates?” James asked before he could stop himself. “That way people don’t waste their time with people who aren’t their soulmates.”

“And yet people still have the most common names,” Pidge said, rolling their eyes again, “Made it super hard for me to calculate which James Griffin And Lance McClains were the right ones. That’s why I named myself Pidge, even though my soulmate is my pet robot, Rover.”

“You’re dating a robot?” Lance asked. “Rad.”

Pidge rolled their eyes for a third time. James remembered how his mom used to say, ‘If you keep making that face, it’ll get stuck that way.’ He had strong urge to say that to Pidge now, but he doubted that would go over well.

“I’m not dating a robot,” They said, “Not all soulmate pairings are romantic.”

“So, anyway,” The headband guy said, “What are your intentions with Keith?”

“Our intentions?” James said, starting to get frustrated, “You guys kidnapped us, not the other way around. You’re in no place to question our motives.”

Everyone in the room stared at him. James wished that he hadn’t snapped like that until Pidge wolf whistled. 

“I like this one,” Pidge said. “He’s spunky.”

James was about to respond when the door across the room burst open. 

Standing in the doorway was a handsome yet disgruntled man with long black hair pulled into a ponytail. He appeared human except for his ears, which were purple and fuzzy. He looked completely disheveled. 

“You locked me in a closet with an angry ferret!” He shouted, pointing accusatorially at Pidge. 

“You what?” Shiro asked Pidge with a look of disbelief.

“It was for your own good,” Pidge said back, “You wouldn’t have let me meet up with your soulmates if you hadn’t been locked up.”

‘Oh,’ James thought, ‘So that’s Keithonorzal. Or Keith, since that’s easier to pronounce.’

“But why the ferret?” Keith asked. 

“To give you a challenge,” Pidge shrugged.

Keith turned to Hunk. “You were in on this?”

Hunk blushed, “I didn’t know they would lock you in a closet with a ferret. They told me they would distract you.”

“Nothing’s more distracting than a ferret,” Lance said. 

Keith’s head snapped toward Lance and James. He looked startled, like he had only just realized they were there. 

“Oh,” Keith said, standing up straighter, “Hello, James Griffin. Lance McClain.”

James waved, “Hey.”

“So, how about some dinner?” Shiro said, grabbing Pidge and Hunk by their wrists. “I’ll take these two away now so you soulmates can get to know each other.”

“I’m not done interrogating them,” Pidge protested.

Shiro squinted his eyes at them. “Now.”

James immediately saw that this guy could go from happy-go-lucky friend to stern, badass guard real quick. 

Shiro dragged Pidge and Hunk from the room and closed the door.

A few minutes later, James, Keith, and Lance were all gathered around the table eating food that was suspiciously tasty for being alien food.

“You know,” James said, addressing the elephant in the room, “Most good relationships don’t start with a kidnapping.”

Keith put his fork down and looked confused. “What do you mean?”

“I’m just saying that it’s not the best foundation for a relationship.”

“I know that,” Keith said, “I just don’t understand how it’s relevant to this situation. You both came here on your own accord, did you not?”

“I did,” Lance said, “But James’s co-workers tied him up and dragged him here.”

Keith looked bewildered, “I’m so sorry. I assure you, I had no part in that. If you’d like, I could arrange for you to go back to Earth.”

James tilted his head in confusion. “You’re not going to make me stay?”

“Of course not! I’d rather you be happy, and if you’re not happy here, then you shouldn’t be here.” Keith paused, then spoke again, “Also, I would like to reiterate that I had no intention of kidnapping you, nor causing you harm.”

James didn’t say anything for a moment. He just sat, processing the new information while Lance and Keith chatted.

“So, James,” Keith said toward the end of the dinner, sticking his fork into his cake, “Like I was saying, If you’d like to be taken back to Earth, I can have that arranged.”

James thought about this proposal. Did he want to go back to Earth? What did he have going for him at home? He had friends- well, he used to think he had friends. But then they turned him over to an alien they thought was going to eat him, so they weren’t very good friends.

He didn’t have any friends outside of work and he didn’t have any family. He was an only child, and he hadn’t spoken to his parents since he came out. He didn’t even have any pets. 

He probably wouldn’t be able to resume a normal life now whether he went back to Earth or not, but he definitely wouldn’t be able to in space. 

James thought about what Lance had said. ‘Hiding the weird parts of you only makes you sad, and it doesn’t make you any less weird. You’ve got to flaunt the weird.’

Plus, both of his soulmates were in space. If he went back to Earth, he wouldn’t be able to get to know them.

“No,” James decided, “I think I’ll stay here.”

Keith and Lance both smiled. James couldn’t decide which smile he liked more.

“Great!” Keith said, “I’m excited to get to know you two better.”

James lay in bed that night thinking about the day’s events. It was the most eventful day he’d had in..... ever, really. 

‘But eventful doesn’t always mean bad,’ He thought as he drifted to sleep, ‘I’m excited to see what happens next.’


End file.
